tmnt2012seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Fishface
Fishface is a tertiary (formerly secondary) in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. He was originally a human Brazilian street thug who Shredder bailed out of prison named Xever. He is now a mutant snake head fish and one of Shredder's Hench-Mutants, along with his partner, Rahzar. He is also Rahzar and Raphael's rival. Official Description "I don't like these turtles that the boss has us tracking, or even that goon Chris Bradford that I am always stuck with. But Shredder broke me out of prison and hired me as The Foot Clan's top enforcer for a reason. No one can match my ruthlessness. And anyone who tries will feel the cold edge of my steel! Ever since being mutated by those Turtles!, I've had to wear these robotic legs. Sooner or later, i'm going to use them to crush those turtles!" '-'' ''Fishface' Origin Xever was born in 1990 in Sao Paulo as a mischievous young Brazilian boy. Separated from his parents, he began to live out on the city streets, teaching himself one important rule that he followed in order to survive: steal if you want something or else starve to death. This rule was tested when he began pick-pocketing a passerby and getting away with his wallet easily. He grew up learning to break into other's properties like a lucky professional thug, until one night, the police finally caught him trying to burglarize a hotel room for a briefcase possibly filled with money and threw him in prison, where he was allowed to make his own weapons. He was however let out early by Shredder, who turned out to be the owner of the briefcase and claimed that Xever's skills are useful. Employed for the most dirtiest jobs in the Foot Clan, Xever was not only in debt, but also liked getting a job where he can crack skulls everyday, which Shredder was kinda impressed with. As Xever Season 1 New Friend, Old Enemy:''' When Xever makes his debut in this episode, he is ordered by Shredder to assist Chris Bradford with uncovering Hamato Yoshi and his supposed army of ninja because of his vast knowledge of the criminal underground of New York. He has little respect for Bradford, whom he views as a pampered "rich boy". Despite this, Xever assisted in the ambush on Michelangelo, easily defeating and capturing him. He was last seen being washed down a sewer pipe with Bradford by the Turtles. ''Never Say Xever: '''After Bradford is demoted Xever takes command and enlists the help of the Purple Dragons street gang to find the Turtles. When the Turtles are losing, Leonardo retreats, which angers both Raphael and Xever. In order to lure the Turtles out of hiding, he takes their friend Murakami hostage. In return, the Turtles try to use Bradford as their own hostage, however, Xever couldn't care less. The Turtles fight against Xever, Foot ninja, and Bradford, once he frees himself. The fight goes badly, with the Turtles being cornered. While Xever showed off to Bradford, and mocked him for getting locked inside a trash can, Leo destroys a water tower, which sends the Foot washing away again with a huge rush of water. As Fishface 'The Gauntlet: Xever handles a particularly ugly snakehead in a fish market before learning about the Turtles whereabouts. He challenges the Turtles alongside Bradford on top of Wolf Hotel. While he outlasts Bradford, and gains the upper hand against his mutated foes, they eventually trap them with no way to escape. Bradford, in one last effort to destroy the Turtles, thrusts his sword into a huge container of Mutagen, but the mutagen inside only manages to wash he and Xever off the building instead. Xever, having recently touched that fish, mutates into an 5.11-foot-tall humanoid snakehead with stick-like arms and two long, sharp teeth. He climbs back up and reaches out to Shredder, begging for help, distracting Shredder from delivering his final blow to Leo and allowing the Turtles to escape. ''[[Panic in the Sewers|'''Panic in the Sewers]]:' Xever is only seen for brief moment in this episode. In Shredder's headquarters, he sticks his head out of the water in Shredder's audience chamber, to show that he survived. ''[[Mousers Attack!|'Mousers Attack'''!]]:' Once again, Xever only appears in a single scene in this episode. He is fed up with being stuck in the tank in Shredder's chamber. He says that if he wasn't stuck there, he would have captured the turtles by now. Dogpound retorts that he ''is stuck there and proceeds to annoy Xever by tapping on the glass. [[The Alien Agenda|'The Alien Agenda']]:' Baxter Stockman creates a breathing suit and robotic legs for Xever. While the breathing suit is effective, the robotic legs fail miserably, causing Dogpound to laugh at him for the rest of the episode. However, at the end, Karai supplies Stockman with some Kraang tech. When realizing how effective it is, Shredder wants the Foot to find out more about the Kraang. ''[[The Pulverizer|'The Pulverizer]]:' After the Purple Dragons steal some Kraang tech, then Stockman inserts a chip of the technology into Xever's robotic legs, which now work even better than his original legs. When Leonardo, Michaelangelo, and Raphael come in and try to stop Stockman with whatever he was working on, which came out as Xever in his new robotic legs. At first the Turtles laugh at him, and Mikey gives him a dopey nickname, "Fishface", though they realize what they're up against when Fishface defeats Mikey with a single kick. Raphael knew to avoid the legs, but fell to his venomous jaws. Leonardo is defeated, just as Donatello comes in with the Shellraiser. He defeats Fishface with the powerful vehicle and gives Raphael an antidote. ''[[Baxter's Gambit|'Baxter's Gambit''']]:' He is seen trying to steal Kraang technology, but because the Foot and the Turtles were after the same tech, he ends up fighting Raph. After battling Raphael for a little while, Dogpound is defeated, and the two retreat. Raphael chases his rival, only to be drawn in to Stockman's trap, where he turns on his teammates as well. After realizing they've been going in circles, Stockman splits the gang up, with it just being Raph and Fishface on one side. He tries to suck them into a giant turbine, only for Fishface to save Raph (as his robotic legs were able to hold on), and they escaped the fan. While they were walking together, Raph asks him why is he working for Shredder, prompting Fishface to explain his origins. They soon find the others and escape the maze, only then to battle against Stockman's monster of doom. Working together, both Raphael and Fishface manage to bring Stockman down and destroy his machine, but Stockman escapes. To tired to fight after that, both Fishface and Dogpound agree to save the fight for another day, but as they walk off, Fishface throws one Stockman's weapons at Leonardo. Fortunately, Raphael sensed it and stopped the ball with his sai. Fishface walks off, with Raph glaring behind him. 'Showdown':' Fishface is first seen questioning Dogpound about Hamato Yoshi. After the explanation, Splinter arrives. He tried to battle Splinter but had failed. Season 2 '''Mikey Gets Shellacne'':' Fishface helps Dogpound kidnap Stockman and witnessed Dogpound mutate into Rahzar. [[Wormquake!|'''Wormquake!]]:' Fishface is one of the many of Shredder's henchmen who wonder what Shredder is bringing from Japan. When he sees Tiger Claw he does his bidding having bring him a glass of milk. He later seen trying to capture Splinter and the Turtles. He also witnesses Tiger Claw getting swallowed by the Kraathatrogon. '''The Legend of the Kuro Kabuto'': He teamed up with Stockman-Fly to retrieve the Shredder's helmet (the Kuro Kabuto) from Anton Zeck. ''Vengeance is Mine'': He is seen giving Karai food while she is in a Dungeon. Later, he and Rahzar were distracted by Michelangelo's shadow puppetry skills. Then he, Tiger Claw and some Foot-Bots chased the Turtles and Karai, but Fishface was unable to catch up after Donatello poured pizza grease onto the street to make his motorcycle slip and fall. ''The Invasion'': Fishface stands by Shredder in most parts of this two-part episode with a non-speaking role. He tries to destroy Leo along with the other henchmen, but he got beat up. Season 3 [[Vision Quest|''Vision Quest]]': Fishface returns as a possible spiritual vision fighting Mystic Raphael with the aid of the Foot Soldiers. [[Serpent Hunt|Serpent Hunt]]:' Along with Rahzar, Fishface is tasked by Shredder to hunt the mutated Karai. The two ambush the Turtles and Karai within the warehouse and manage to capture Karai. However, the duo begin to fight over who will take her to Shredder, which leads to Anton Zeck stealing Fishface's motorcycle and Karai herself. Fishface is later seen fighting Zeck at the docks and becomes frustrated over Zeck's constant talking. Although Zeck knocks him down into the water, he recovers and is able to defeat Zeck with one powerful kick. Following the capture of both Zeck and Ivan Steranko and bringing them to Stockman-Fly's lab, Fishface sarcastically remarks of the animal DNA the two will be mutated with. Obeying Shredder's orders, he then pushes Zeck into the vat of mutagen which causes the smooth talking thief to mutate into Bebop. Appearance '''As Xever: '''Xever is tall, skinny, and wears blue jeans, a white shirt and dark blue vest. He has a short black afro and tough black skin, resembling the real-life actor Jim Kelly. '''As Fishface: '''Fishface has yellow eyes, thin stick-like arms with webs between his fingers and a large dorsal fin with a chunk missing from the front. His stomach area is white and his mouth full of sharp teeth, especially two large ones sticking out of it. He is modified a pair of silver high powered legs, as well as an orange breathing rig. Personality Xever is shown to be quite hot-tempered, cruel and treacherous. Although a criminal to the core, he swears upmost loyalty to the Shredder, who rescued him from jail and gave him a purpose and protection. He shares similarities to Raph, given their love of battle, but is proven more bloodthirsty than him. As Fishface, he is a deadly crooked sea creature who is a force eager to get out of his tank and defeat the Turtles equipped with a water-breathing rig and robotic legs like "sushi that delivers itself" but he retains his original personality. Bio This thug with no equal was once Brazilian street bandit Xever, recruited by The Foot Clan for his incredible criminal skills. Mutated by The Kraang, this crook became even more crooked, thanks to his hybrid body. Forced to rely on powerful, robotic legs and an external water-breathing rig, Fishface may be ''a ''fish out of water (literally!), but this does not stop him from being the Turtles's most cut-throat enemy! Abilties, Skills, Weaponry and Powers '''Capoeira:' He is highly skilled in Brazilian Martial Arts. Criminal Intelligence: '''He has known his way on how to survive on his own by stealing. '''Butterfly Knives: '''He is shown to have a pair of butterfly knives he made while in prison. '''Robotic Legs: '''Because his legs were gone due to his mutation, he is forced to rely on a really strong pair of robotic legs capable of break walls with devestating kicks. '''Balisword: '''He has made a larger and more deadly-looking blade in the form of a sword. '''Venom Bite: His bite can hypnotize his victim, causing weaknesses in them like fever, nausea, and hallucinations. Enhanced Strength: '''He is much stronger and able to fight better, but mostly his strength is in his robotic legs. '''Enhanced Speed: '''He is shown to be very fast swimmer. '''Aquatic Breathing: '''He is capable to swim and breathe underwater for long period of time. '''Intelligence and Communication: He is shown to have his intelligence as human and has retained it due to his mutation. He can still hiss while talking. '''Stamina and Endurance: '''He can travel long peirod of swimmer or running while fighting very well but has certan period of time to show to be exhuasted. His endurance is well to take some attacks from his emeny's moslty the Ninja Turtles. Appearences *New Friend, Old Enemy Appearence as Xever *Never Say Xever *The Gauntlet Apperance as Xever; First Appearence as Fishface *Panic In The Sewers Role *Mousers Attack! *The Alien Agenda *The Pulverizer *Baxter's Gambit *Pulverizer Returns *Showdown *Mikey Gets Shellacne *The Manhattan Project *The Legend of the Kuro Kabuto *Vengeance is Mine *The Invasion Role *Vision Quest * Serpent Hunt Character Interations Fishface (Character Interactions) Trivia *Fishface has displayed great martial arts skills, using a fighting style reminiscent of Capoeria, as well as skill with blades and throwing knives. *He was born in Brazil. *Known symptoms of Fishface's venom: delusions, fever, and nausea. It may be hypnotic, due to the state of the victim's eyes. *The names Mikey thought up for Xever's mutant form are "Fishface" and "RoboCarp". The latter is a reference to the main character in the 1980's film, "RoboCop" *Fishface tells Raph the reason behind his association with the Shredder in "Baxter's Gambit " * Fishface hates Raphael, but still saves him to save the pleasure of getting rid of him for himself. *It is possible he might later switch sides as shown in the episode Baxter's Gambit. * In The Manhattan Project, Fishface gains a larger and more deadly looking blade. In the form of a "Balisword". *He has a chip in his left tooth. * His name may be a play on the word "sever," showing the meaning of his aggressvee and violent nature. Gallery See Fishface/Gallery Category:Characters Category:Mutants Category:Former Humans Category:Shredder's Henchmen Category:Humans/Mutants Category:Male Category:The Foot Clan Category:Villans Category:Bad Guys Category:Baxters Inventions